Tonight
by electrikizzy
Summary: Santana takes a chance in New York since it's the city where dreams come true and tries once more with Brittany. Brittana. Fluff.


**A/N So this is my first fanfic so be nice :) It's a it short but I still hope it's enjoyable! **

* * *

><p>New York, New York. The city where dreams come true and the lights are bright. That is according to Rachel; who muttered that the whole plane ride here. I mean it's okay to be excited because we are leaving Lima even if it's for a few days but I think she cried with happiness.<p>

Me? I'm just happy to be here because I'm changing my modus operandi in the whole "Brit- love- me-even-though-I-refuse-to-accept-I'm- a-lesbian "plan and New York is the perfect spot to put it in action. Or least commence phase one. During the plane ride we divided into two groups for the night: the ones going to Broadway and the ones going to a Fade Out, a new club that opened near our hotel. There at the club I will woo Britt back into my arms and away from Artie. Santana is back on the game so step aside boys… I mean that literally I don't swing for that team anymore. I've been in the rolling in the slumps far too long and I decided to take charge tonight.

"So tell me Satan, I mean Santana what are your plans for tonight?" I've grown attached to Kurt since he came back to McKinley, the nickname still pisses me off but I always let it slide.

"Well tonight we are going clubbing so I though I could try again but I'm telling you Porcelain if it doesn't work this time I'm done chasing after Brit" I actually meant that I'm sick of tired of feeling a pang in my chest every time she looks at Artie the same way she looked at me. I used to be her number one person and now I've been reduced to second place and let me tell you it fucking bothers me.

"Are you serious no more evil plans, no giving Artie mono or something evil like you?"

"First I apologized for the mono thing already and-"

Kurt cuts in with a grin "Not an honest apology but continue"

"My uttering those words is enough. Anyway like I was saying I apologized and I'm tired of being hurt. You know how it feels to see the person you love with someone else and it's my first time falling in love and it's with a fucking girl. I mean is complicated and painful enough"

Kurt sighs giving me a nod "If it doesn't work out I'll help the detox. Romantic movies, tissues and a pint of Ben and Jerry's cookie dough ice cream"

I smile "Thanks Kurt"

"San come take a picture with me" Brit came grabbed my hand and pulled to a little spot where there were a bunch of pigeons or filthy disease birds as the other Asian called them. She puts her arms around my waist and pulls me to her before handing Kurt the camera. Kurt smiled at us before telling us to smile. I actually liked talking to Porcelain Face because he understands everything I'm going through. I never imagined being in love would be so horrible! I mean having someone stuck in your head living rent-free making your life a living hell. No me gusta! When the picture is done Kurt walks away but Brit still holds on to my waist as she whispers "I love you" in my ear before following Kurt. Tonight I'm enjoying life!

* * *

><p>I was putting on some make-up while Brit finished in the bathroom when my door opened and Quinn walked in shoeless. . She was wearing a strapless yellow dress that gave her a nice hourglass figure and her short hair was adorned with a green headband.<p>

"Santana I need to borrow your green suede heels because I left mine at home" Quinn said before she started rummaging through my bag. The glee club has made us nicer the "old" Quinn would have taken them without asking. In a way it feels weird because we're slumming with the glee club but since we left the Cheerios they accepted us so we're trying to be nicer, trying being used loosely here. Quinn sat on the edge of my bed putting on the green pumps she got from my bag as I finished applying my make-up.

"Puck texted me saying he, Lauren, Mike and Sam left already. He also said Sam invited Mercedes but she said no because she wanted to see Spring Awakening instead of going dancing. I mean what is wrong with her! Those trouty lips know what they are doing"

I nodded reapplying some eye shadow. Quinn didn't know I was a lesbian and I don't know if she ever will. I mean she knows about me and Brit fooling around but I could never tell her how I really feel. "I know what you mean"

Quinn sighs next to me in the bed making me turn to her "How can you date Karkofsky?"

I smiled because even though Dave was gay and he used to be a total ass he was a nice guy "Quinnie I guess I saw something in him that one else did and I guess all he need was someone to lean one"

Quinn sat up and smiled at me "Who are you what have you done with my Santana?"

I laughed at her silliness "I guess I'm growing up but I'm still a badass bitch" I said smiling smugly. "Oh and I have got to ask Quinnie. What is up with Finn going after Rachel again! Oh and you and Puckerman wasn't he like in love with Lauren?"

Quinn smiled sadly looking at the wall " I guess Finn is an idiot but I was even more stupid thinking we could try again but Rachel's even stupider than me because she's taking him back" She sighed now before turning to face me "And Puck I don't even know what's going on. I mean we text and we talk but is not the same as before. As for Lauren when has Puck when faithful to someone"

Before any of us could say some thing the bathroom door opened and Brit came out of the bathroom wearing a long sleeved black dress that hugged her waist and chest. Her hair was up in a tight pony tail and she was wearing white earring paired off with some white heels. I was in awe at how gorgeous she looked then I remembered Quinn sitting right next to me and I pulled myself from the Brit induced trance and reapplied my mascara.

"San you look beautiful" Brit said smiling at me as if I said I was gonna take her to the zoo or something cat related.

I looked down at my beige dress and grinned "Don't I always?"

Quinn smiled at me "Oh Santana you are a picture of modesty"

I smiled at her before standing up and spinning in my dress and matching shoes "I know and it gets tiring but I do my best"

Quinn laughed before getting up and pulling me out the door. "Let's go before Puck texts me again"

"I guess we're leaving Brit" I reached out for her hand and she took mine before we ran out the room laughing.

"San can we go to the zoo tomorrow?" Brit asks grabbing my pinky. Quinn was walking a few feet ahead concentrated on her phone. I looked at Brit, her smile, her innocent smile and her shinning eyes.

"Only if you promise to go shopping with me"

"No scary stores though. I'm still trying to recover from the red and black one with the screaming music"

I laughed as ushered us forward "I pinky promise" I smiled giving her pinky a squeeze.

* * *

><p>At the club Quinn disappeared with Puckerman, she said they were going to dance but the dance floor was empty of ugly Mohawks and missing my green suede pumps so yeah. They were doing a dance alright. Brit and I were sitting alone at a table and I was in my fifth martini and I lost count of the beers so I was a bit looser than usual.<p>

"Hey!" I shouted over the music "Let's dance". I could still dance so I grabbed Brit and pulled her to the dance floor where a Ne-Yo song was playing.

_**Tonight I want all of you tonight**__**  
><strong>__** Give me everything tonight**__**  
><strong>__**For all we know we might not get tomorrow**__**  
><strong>__**Let's do it tonight**_

We started swaying and gyrating our bodies in perfect sync. She had her arms around my neck and my arms were around her waist. Ever since turned me down for Artie we had grown apart so I held her like my life depended on it. There was no McKinley High, no Artie and no secrets. There was just New York and us.

_**Don't care what they say**__**  
><strong>__** All the games they play**__**  
><strong>__** Nothing is enough**__**  
><strong>__** Till they handle love (Let's do it tonight)**__**  
><strong>__** I want you tonight, I want to you stay**__**  
><strong>__**I want you tonight**_

It was a fast song but I held Brit in my arms and I did what New York was telling me to do. I started whispering in her ear the lyrics of "songbird" 'I wish you all the love in the world but most of I wish it from myself". I mean maybe Rachel was right; maybe dreams did come true in the city of lights.

I held Brit's face in my hands as the music grew louder and started talking/shouting "I might not get a chance to say this tomorrow so I'm saying it tonight. I want you Brit! I want to grow old with you and a thousand cats, if it makes you happy! I'm tired of the games and I'm tired of being afraid of what people might say! So tonight I'm taking a chance! And I beg of you to take one chance at least for tonight!"

"I promise to never hurt you Brit! You are the only person who knows me! So please just for tonight Brit! Give me one night!"

I admit I was kinda nervous as I finished talking but it all vanished when Brit took hold of my face and smiled "San I will always take a chance on you"

I don't really remember what happened after we kissed in the dance floor because we celebrated with some shots but I do remember waking up with a killer hangover, a cute blonde, next to me and a trip to New York that change everything.

* * *

><p><strong>So is it good or is it an epic fail? <strong>


End file.
